1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file management method of a ring buffer and related file management apparatus, and more particularly, to a file management method of a ring buffer and related file management apparatus for translating actual positions of an actual file stored in the ring buffer into virtual positions of a virtual file according to a specific mapping manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For live-media applications, such as digital TV broadcasting, saving live content into local storage and allowing users to view it later can bring great benefit compared with traditional TV viewing experiences. This is sometimes referred to as a time-shift or live-pause feature. Generally, vendors compress audio-video sources with high bit rate, especially for HD (high definition) contents. As a result, the size of the local storage required for storing such media streams must be large and the recorded file size is unpredictable and may be huge.
Furthermore, all common playback applications deal with constant files, i.e., the contents of the files should not be changed as time changes, especially for linear playback, which is not suitable for the time-shift application since the contents of the files is always changed.